Battle of Pride Rock
The Battle of Pride Rock is the final confrontation between the rightful king of the Pride Lands, Simba, and the current tyrant, Scar, as well as their respective armies. The battle starts when Scar admits that he killed Mufasa and ends when the hyenas kill Scar. Information Background Scar calls Azima to him, asking her why the hunting party refuses to go hunting. After she criticizes him and compares him to his late brother-in-law and her mate Mufasa, he hits her. Simba, who had been observing the entire scene, springs from hiding in his mother's defense. Amira soon appears, and with Aisha the rest of the Kgosi Pride stands by Simba, who gives Scar a choice: step down or fight. Trying to avoid a conflict, Scar persuades Simba to confess to the murder of his own father. Simba cannot defend himself due to remorse, and Scar slowly corners him at the edge of Pride Rock. There, Simba almost falls. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire. Scar notices similarities between father and son and puts his claws into Simba's paws. He then reveals that he is the one who killed Mufasa, and realizing that Scar is a manipulator and a liar, Simba hurls himself over the cliff and pins Scar down, a paw pressing down on his throat. Scar tries to weasel his way out of the situation, but his nephew's choking forces him to admit what really happened. Scar has no choice and admits his crimes to the pride, but the hyenas promptly attack Simba, who lets go of Scar. The lionesses understand that the war has started and attack the hyenas. The Battle While Scar escapes, the hyenas bear down on Simba, but Aisha rears forward to help him. The lionesses, along with the good hyena clan, and the hyenas begin to fight each other. Some hyenas corner Simba, and one bites his neck, but Rafiki saves him by bashing the hyena in the head with his stick. The old baboon then demonstrates his impressive fighting skills as one hyena tries to attack him from behind, and he strikes the hyena in the face. Fire caused by lightning begins to consume Pride Rock, causing some hyenas to run off. Eventually, Zazu is freed from his rib cage with help from Hasnaa. Simba manages to set himself apart from the battle and traps Scar at the top of Pride Rock, where he readies himself to have revenge on his father's murderer. Scar begs Simba for forgiveness and places the blame on the hyenas, who overhear him and back away, growling. Simba doesn't trust his uncle but manages to contain his composure and says that he will not kill Scar. However, he banishes his uncle from the Pride Lands. Unwilling to accept this punishment, Scar hurls hot embers into Simba's eyes and attacks him. For a few seconds, Simba is down, but he quickly gets up and engages Scar in a brutal fight. A hard smack from Scar sends Simba on his back. Scar then jumps to deliver the final blow, but Simba, using Amira's trick flip, flips Scar and sends him over the edge of Pride Rock. Scar isn't killed by the fall, but the hyenas appear and make it clear that they are no longer allied with him. More hyenas surround their former leader as he pleads for his life, and kill him as flames consume the land. Trivia Category:Battles Category:Events